


Batboys x Reader Mini Stories

by Rovell



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovell/pseuds/Rovell
Summary: A compilation of batboys x reader stories!
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Wisdom Teeth- Damian

“Beloved, you’ll be fine.” Damian, your best friend and surprisingly also boyfriend of two years said as you sighed again for what seemed like the thousandth time in less than a minute, feeling too guilty to distract him directly from his work. What worried you was of trivial importance. “It is a mere wisdom tooth surgery. Most people have to go through that sort of thing once.” He spared you no glances, simply continuing with his assignment. A sort of report he’d only briefly mentioned to you.

“I know, I know but… honestly, if I didn’t have these annoying jaw problems or… I’d think I’d be fine, it’s just…” you trailed off, murmuring. You hardly noticed, in your panic, when Damian got up from his chair until his face was right up in front of yours, hovering there. “Have you been having pains there, again? Are you doing the massages and exercises I told you to do? Taking the proper precautions, consuming the proper food?”

The youngest Wayne was… gorgeous, to say the least. Such long eyelashes, vibrant green eyes, smooth olive toned skin that practically glowed.

“Beloved?” His gentle, surprisingly warm fingers were at your TMJ joints, massaging them. “Do you feel pain when I do this?”

His eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room.

“Only when you press that hard- ugh, ow Dami! What the- what-” Before you could have a chance to scold the teen boy, he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss wasn’t too long, not too indulgent. However, it was also not chaste by any means.

“I know you are nervous beloved, but you must trust the surgeon and their team. You will be in extremely capable hands, I have made certain of it.”

You smiled at the reassuring figure in front of you, who had always seemed so busy, yet always took the time to make sure you were doing well, regardless of how silly you thought your concerns were compared to his.

…………  
It was a Thursday, the day of your surgery. Damian had made sure to leave at least a couple of hours free for that day. He dropped you off at the entrance to the oral surgeon’s office, albeit not leaving without a quick, yet affectionate hug.  
……………..

“Beloved, you are bleeding through the gauze again.” You whimper as Damian pointed this out to you, your cheeks stuffed up with the now red material as you held a couple of tissues underneath your chin and covering your mouth, walking as fast as you could without stumbling to the restroom.

“Man, sure is tough, isn’t it?” Jason remarked, passing by that same corridor of the manor you happened to “run” down.

“Tt. My beloved is an exceptionally strong individual, Todd-” Damian was cut short by your hysterical sobbing.

“You were saying?” The youngest could deal with Jason at a later time. He tumbled into the restroom you had only just entered, face twisted with worry as he watched you sobbing uncontrollably in front of the mirror.

“My face is square now!” You wailed, sobbing even harder when you noticed Damian at the entrance. 

Chuckling, the young Robin couldn’t hold back his laughter as he gently guided you back to his room, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.


	2. Truth or Dare- Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Damian get bored one afternoon

“Hey Dami? Want to do something together?” You looked up from the exhausting report you had just finished, sitting on your bed with your laptop on your lap, in that horrible position your boyfriend had scolded you multiple times for being in.

It was horrible for your neck and back. Damian was sitting across from you in your room, looking quite comfortable on your bean bag chair, his legs crossed. On them rested a sketchbook, filled with many odd objects drawn at the most bizarre angles. Your boyfriend did love to challenge himself.

He wiped off a strand of his hair that had fallen loose from his signature hair gel, glancing over to you with a mildly interested expression.

“Is there something in specific you have in mind, beloved?” He asked, before turning his attention back to… whatever he was drawing.

You thought for a moment. You didn’t know what overcame you when you suggested a game of “Truth or Dare”.

Oh no. Damian has got that smirk on his face.

“As you wish!” He exclaimed with more excitement than you had expected, closing his sketchbook with a soft thud. His smirk grew to a sideways grin as he sat beside you on your bed. “Truth or dare beloved?”

You swallowed down your nervousness. This was a grave mistake. Of course, Damian would never give you any task where you could hurt yourself, but boy did this man have a sadistic streak.

“…Dare.”

Damian raised an eyebrow. It was unlike you to pick dare. “So be it.”

Your boyfriend had been a fan of this game ever since his eldest brother, Dick, introduced it to the family on a casual game night. You had been quite relieved to find that everyone had respected one another and asked only lighthearted questions that were comedic in nature.  
But it seemed being the “normal” one at the table, you were exempt from this carefulness! Those traitors had managed to hear numerous embarrassing stories from you. And all your boyfriend did was laugh at your suffering! (Although he did threaten to decapitate Jason once he started asking about your ex).

“I dare you to…” He paused a moment, emerald eyes narrowing slightly to stare at the floor in thought. Suddenly, his face lights up, and he goes to his bag, which had been leaning against the bean bag chair to fetch what seemed to be a pair of wearable cat ears.

“Be my pet for the next fifteen minutes.”

You scoff in annoyance to hide your surprise. “How long has this been in your bag, Damian?”

You heard no answer, just a shrug. You took the ears from him and situated it on your head. Damian resumed sitting next to you and patted a spot on his lap, presumably for you to lay down on.

“Rest your head here, my love.” You happily obliged. 

“Ok, my turn. Truth or-” you were interrupted by your boyfriend’s shushing, as he combed his fingers through your hair. “Kitties don’t talk.”

Drat. You knew you should’ve kept your mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or send me a message if you'd like to request a specific scenario for any of the batboys, and I'll see what I can do! Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
